The Betrayer's Saga
by Woofsee
Summary: The Tenno. The Betrayers. Inheritors and destroyers of the Orokin Empire. But where did their story begin? This will focus on a (lore-stretching) story about the Tenno's beginnings after the Zariman's discovery. Warframe's lore is a bit untidy but I'll do my best to stick to it. Be warned most of the lore here is not from DK's speculation, but instead from StallordD's. Enjoy Tenno!
1. The Beginning

**This is my first attempt at a serious Fanfic, starting with my favorite game. I will be updating this at no defined schedule as of yet but at my own speed. I do intend on creating a story that can go on nigh-infinitely just like the game itself can theoretically go on infinitely. Enjoy fellow Tenno!**

/[]\

The two women watched as the Zariman was unloaded, and the survivors were led away. One golden and beautiful as the stars in the sky, the other burned, maimed and disfigured. As if the stars which shone so brightly on the prior woman had sneered and rejected her. As the Zariman began its journey to the shipyard she turned to her companion, and with the closest she could come to a smile said "Do you really think that there may be hope for them Margulis? The survivors I mean."

"Yes I do, and you should as well." Margulis responded with an equally warm if not warmer smile, "They may only be children Kaleen but they managed to survive. In a hell where numerous Dax soldiers met their end these children survived. And they've changed, I can feel it."

"I suppose there is no persuading you otherwise, is there?" Margulis had always been stubborn when it came to matters like this, shipwreck survivors and such. "But I still feel you shouldn't seek the Executors permission. They may order you executed as well as the children."

As they continued their debate they approached the door to the citadel. Upon stepping through they were blinded by the light reflecting off the ornate golden architecture. Fountains of pure energy erupted in parks where children laughed and played, and the smell of alcohol could be traced to one of the many taverns where old friends or business partners would meet. When the two women regained their sense of sight they resumed the walk to the High Chambers of the Executor Council. With its high turrets and near impenetrable Argon plated walls the High Chambers was both beautiful and terrifying. As they approached the gate Kaleen stopped dead in her tracks, "Good luck Margulis, I would accompany you but you know the decree as well as I do."

"'Only ye' who would plead their case may enter the presence of the Seven Executors. Whosoever defies this law shall be punished not by death, but by exile into the Outer Terminus.' I know what I need to, and thank you Kaleen. I'll meet up with you afterward, ok?" And with that she strode off into the Council's chambers, to plead before the court on behalf of the Zariman Ten-O.

/[]\

The Seven were regarded as the highest echelon of Orokin society, and so their council room was held to a standard above any other. In the center of a large circular chamber sat a hovering platform intended for the use of whoever would be speaking before the Seven. Surrounding this platform stood seven podiums, decorated siderite inlaid with gold, each housing a member of the Executorial Congress. At ground level a man stood at attention, waiting for the next case.

As Margulis entered he spoke, "Now accepting Sectarus Margulis, to argue on behalf of the Zariman 10-0. Executors Avantus, Logarius, Marius, Augustine, Seneca, Loche, and Ballas presiding. You may begin Sectarus."

"Thank you," she declared in turn, "As I am certain you all know the Zariman 10-0 has been recovered as well as the survivors. Strangely anyone of adult age has vanished without a trace, only children age six-and-ten to nine-and-ten survived. Stranger still, upon discovery Recovery Agent Kaleen, designation 83E, was severely scarred and burned by void energy radiating from one of the occupants."

"This is common knowledge at this stage Margulis," Augustine stoically replied.

"Yes it is. Clearly the Void has blessed these children with her gifts. I request permission to transfer them to Lua for testing in hopes they may be utilized to aid the empire."

"And why should we allow this? Why not execute them so as to remove any risks?" This was uttered by Marius. A brutal but politically inept man.

"Wouldn't the populace notice if they were to suddenly go missing as well?" Avantus countered.

"You bring up a good point my lady. I propose we send them to Lua under the guise of prisoners. If the people begin to question it, simply explain the unstable void energy and assure them it was for their safety."

After finishing her proposition Margulis waited for an answer. She could feel her heart rate increasing in anxiety, and was praying to the Void that they accept her idea. At last Executor Ballas addressed her,

"Sectarus, we have decided to allow this operation to take place. However, you must submit a weekly report of any findings, old or new, directly to Executor Loche. We will not tolerate failure in this matter Margulis. The crewman project has already collapsed, I would advise you tread carefully with yours. You have our permission to leave."

Ecstatically Margulis left the council's presence, and immediately set off for the recovery ward where there the subjects of Operation: 10-0 were being held.


	2. The Children of the Moon

**I originally planned to upload this a week ago, but a stomach virus coupled with a fever left me pretty much incapacitated for about 6 days. Anyway, here is chapter two waiting for you. I hope you enjoy what is (in my eyes) horrible writing.**

* * *

The Tenno. All ages' nine-and-ten to two-and-twenty, but when looking at the millennia long lifespan of an Orokin, they might as well be children. Three years they were on the moon, being trained as weapons of war, a highly-skilled order intended to be commanded by Executor Marius. They're loyalty did not lie with the Executor however. Margulis, the woman directing the program, had their loyalty, and their love. "Of course I care for them, they like children to me." She would often say. The Tenno in turn, loved her as a new mother.

/[]\

As the massive Scindo crashed into the grass, Excalibur took a wild swing at the handle, forcing Rhino to let go or risk losing his hand. The Dakra's blade narrowly missing his opponent, Excalibur attempted to press his advantage with a slash to the neck. Rhino, agile for someone his size, leaned back into a rolling dodge, before transitioning into a flurry of kicks forcing Excaliur back.

Inside the observation post, the remainder of the Tenno on Lua watched the duel with excitement while a group of Dax soldiers were monitoring the Pit's systems. Previously a terraforming simulation, the Pit had been heavily modified to for military training, and was the standard exercise for the curriculum on the moon. As Rhino heaved the Scindo out of the ground the electronic voice of Cephalon Omega echoed through the chamber, "Now transitioning to environment 37D." The lush grassy field vanished, revealing for an instant the gaisteel plated floor, before rocky outcroppings and small huts took their place.

As Rhino began to lift his battle axe into the air one of said outcroppings rose from beneath him, catching the blade of the Scindo and carrying both the Tenno and his weapon high into the air. Forced to let go of his weapon, Rhino came crashing to the ground with such impact that would have broken the spine of a normal human. However, being nowhere near a normal human, the impact simply stunned Rhino and dented the simulation floor. Before he could climb to his feet though he felt the tip of a sabre pressing into his throat.

"Match set! Victory is to designation: Excalibur. The loss belongs to designation: Rhino. Please clear the arena for the next match. "

As Cephalon Omega finished her announcement the floor began to revert back into its original form. As the simulation ended Excalibur offered his hand to help Rhino up, but the Tenno grunted before shaking it off and rising.

"I don't need your help Excalibur, piss off." Rhino sneered before walking away.

"Good day to you, too!" He called back before turning to rejoin the rest of the group in the spectator's box. As the automatic door parted ways for him he was ambushed by two of his fellow Tenno, Ember and Ash.

"Nice one Caly!" Ember remarked with a smile across her face, "Though if it was me out there I would've done a much better job."

"Quiet Ember, we all know you wouldn't have lasted a second out there. Rhino's got too much armor for you to be effective." Ash coldly added.

"At least I'm not named after a burnt crisp!"

"You're right. You're title is based off what is left from a dying fire!"

The two continued the exchange of insults for a while, and just as it was about to come to blows Excalibur stepped in. "Quit barking at each other like an old married couple. Get a room if you want to act like this, don't do it here."

That remark got Ash to go sheepish before turning back inside and proclaiming, "Old married couple? As if! I'd rather marry a Grineer than her!"

"That can be arranged asshat!"

 _Well this is a great start to the day. Rhino hates me and my two friends are already bickering. Shiny!_ Excalibur thought dismissively as he joined the Tenno to watch the next duel between Oberon and Saryn.

/[]\

Around noon the Tenno filed into the mess hall. Over the three years of training they had gone through on Lua, the Tenno had formed groups based off factors like skill or demeanor. Most had been assigned groups by the Executor but some had formed them of their own volition. All except for two. Loki and Nyx. Both had been segregated from the rest of the Tenno for some time.

Loki was a trickster, simple as that. While some Tenno used their abilities for the sake of what Rhino referred to as "badassdom," Loki loved using his to fool around, spy on, and be a general nuisance to everyone else. Nyx was a different story.

Some Tenno could control fire, some ice. Some were expert swordsman, while others were more durable than any type of armor in the Origin system. Nyx could interact with the mind. She could drive someone insane, or take control of them through thought. Unlike Loki, who just annoyed everyone, the Tenno _hated_ Nyx. "Mind-Freak," they called her.

Maybe it was their shared segregation, but these two have been by each other's side since they arrived on the moon. As the tables were occupied by the multiple established groups, Nyx and Loki chose a table in the far end of the cafeteria. While they were still shunned by the rest of the Tenno, slowly the insults had become less severe, and rarely did they appear.

"You know, I could get used to insults not being part of the daily routine. It's nice." Nyx remarked as she swallowed, "Although I can't say the same about the food."

"I don't see the problem," Loki smiled, "I like it."

"Because you don't eat it. You just use it to make fake vomit."

Loki put on a look of shock, "How dare you accuse me, the great and noble Loki, of such childish things!"

He held that look for about a second before the two of them doubled over in laughter.

Loki, finally recovering from his hysteria, laughed, "Did you hear the news?"

"You honestly think I pay attention to the news around here? It normally goes: 'Sparring is at 0600, lunch at 1200, curfew at 2100.' _Really_ interesting." Nyx remarked.

"No, not the everyday bull. For some reason we're going to be allowed a month of freedom. Go back to the Citadel and all that. Kind of weird considering they've never really done anything like this before."

"What about money? We would need ducats for places to stay, as well as for food and general spending money."

"That's the great part. Since we're technically military they're going to be paying for the expenses. Hotel rooms, food, general goods. All of it! The thing is…"

"They wouldn't normally do something like this, right?" Nyx interrupted.

"Right."


End file.
